


Leaving Soon

by thecrescendo



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: 5sos doesnt exist in this world, Angst, Clemmings, M/M, Muke - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-08
Updated: 2015-01-08
Packaged: 2018-03-06 13:29:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3136178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecrescendo/pseuds/thecrescendo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael was never big on being sentimental but some things were just worth saving for the memories</p><p>Or Luke finally gets signed to a major label and Michael is left to clean up</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leaving Soon

**Author's Note:**

> I got this idea when I stumbled through a music video while channel surfing. Too bad I can't find it on Youtube.

_“I can’t handle this anymore.”_

That was the phrase that woke him up that day.

He felt a hand on his shoulder shaking him into consciousness before it registered to him that he was in his and Luke’s bedroom and Luke was trying to wake him up. As soon as his eyes fluttered open, his hearing picked up the sentence immediately. The sharpness in Luke’s voice and the lack of playfulness erased all sense of sleep in him. _This is it_ , he thought, seeming to anticipate this moment. He had a feeling and it’s been nagging him for too long. _It’s finally happening._

“I can’t take it anymore, Michael,” Luke said, his tone never faltering. It took all of Michael’s strength to not walk out. He needed to hear an explanation at least, he knew he deserved that much. For all the years they’ve spent together, he was sure it would’ve been Luke to end it or at least death. Death would’ve been less painful; he knew it wouldn’t be their choice if that were to happen. He rubbed his eyes to keep it open as he sat up, facing Luke whose face continues to be passive, not showing anything Michael can pick up on.

“I thought I can handle it when we started but it just got worse over time. I can’t sleep and I keep waking up in the middle of the night. It’s too much.” Now Luke had leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees as he pressed the balls of his palms against his eyes. Luke looked too distressed and disheveled that Michael couldn’t help but lean to him and rest his head on the blond’s shoulder while rubbing his back.

Just as Michael was about to reply, Luke turned to him and broke into a face-splitting grin as his laugh resonated in the room. “Fuck, you should’ve seen your face,” the blond said, scooting closer to Michael who could only release a sigh of relief. Luke placed an arm behind Michael’s head to pull him closer as he started playing with his hair. “Did I scare you?” he asked, kissing the top of Michael’s head.

Michael wouldn’t admit to that. He was a bit scared though he knew he was acting pathetic, crazy even. Luke wasn’t the kind of person to wake him up just to break up with him, he knows Luke better than that. Thinking about it, Luke wouldn’t even know how to properly break it off. If the time comes, Michael will know how Luke would do it.

On normal cases he would’ve shoved Luke away and walked out of their room but with a smile on his face. Today, however, he was too shaken to act like he normally did. “I was talking about your snoring,” Luke whispered, trying to break the obvious tension building up. “I’m a dick, I’m sorry. This isn’t how I want to start the morning.”

As a reply, Michael shook his head and kept his eyes shut. His default demeanor always found a way to turn off whenever he was around Luke. Everything he does becomes genuine and sincere and at this moment he only wanted to be with Luke. To be completely engulfed in Luke Hemmings.

He wrapped his arms around Luke’s midsection before muttering a ‘fuck you’ under his breath, with an added ‘I fucking hate you’ after a few seconds. He felt Luke kiss the top of his head before he was being pulled back against the pillows.

“I love you too. So much.”

*

It wasn’t how Michael expected it. There was neither hesitation nor ‘beating around the bush’. Luke was blunt and straight to the point and Michael took it by surprise. He was approached with good news but he wasn’t aware it was going to result into a disaster.

“I got signed,” Luke said when he got home that day. Michael noticed the lack of excitement in the blond’s voice. He expected shouting and both of them jumping up and down because Luke finally got the break he had been wanting for years. They should be opening up bottles of alcohol or calling up their friends to celebrate. But no, Luke didn’t have that enthusiasm Michael was looking for.

“Well, isn’t that good?” Michael asked, patting the seat next to him on the couch when it seemed that Luke wasn’t planning on sitting down soon. Luke started shifting on his feet and biting his lip before he shook his head and looked down. “Luke?” Michael said, trying to gain the younger boy's attention that appeared to be nowhere near telling Michael his news. He stood up from his position and walked until he was in front of Luke, bending his head a little to try and look at his face.

“Michael, it’s over.” It was almost inaudible but Michael was close enough to hear. _No_ , he thought. _It can’t be over_.

“How can it be over when you just told me you got signed? It’s just the beginning of your career!” Of course he was in denial. He knew what Luke meant; he just didn’t understand how it correlates. If anything, he had wanted to be signed with Luke. They’d be a great duo. They’ve sung together quite a few times, their harmonies were stupendous and their dynamic was staggering. Their friends have commended them numerous times on how they work extremely well together.

He could see them making it but he didn’t want to intrude in Luke’s career and he didn’t want to pull him down. He knew he wasn’t the type to leave a great first impression on people. He was an acquired taste and he knew that. In contrast to him, Luke was easy on the eyes and people suck him up immediately.

“You know what I mean,” Luke said, voice stern as he looked up at Michael.

*

“I’m having a garage sale,” Michael announced, getting Calum’s attention. The dark haired boy was completely tuning out Michael’s rant before his ears perked up. Michael moved in with Calum a few days after the break up, not wanting to be surrounded with what he had built with Luke now that it was destroyed.

Calum kept his phone away as he diverted all his attention to the older boy. “If that’s what you want,” is what he said, but both of them knew it was ‘ _are you sure?’_ Michael nodded as he fiddled with his fingers, the stupid little ‘L’ marked on his skin mocking him. “Stop staring at your finger, I know what you’re doing,” the dark haired boy continued, placing his hand on top of Michael’s intertwined ones.

Michael nodded again, pulling his hands away. “I’ll move on faster, I think. It’s better than sulking around, right?” he said, trying to convince Calum with a smile that won’t even reach his eyes. “Besides, I can’t keep walking in on you and whoever you bring home that night. Though I have been noticing a familiar face, finally ready to settle down?” he teased, diverting the attention elsewhere. He’d rather continue discussing whatever was going on in Calum’s life rather than bask in the darkness of his break up. It was better to keep talking about Calum anyway, he had a reason to be happy, because his best friend is happy. That’s better than nothing.

“Don’t change the subject, Mike,” Calum said as he gave Michael a small, reassuring smile. “We can discuss that later,” he added because Calum had to admit he wanted to finally tell his friend that he was happy and he found someone. He just needed the right approach. “Are you sure you want to do this? Once it’s sold, you can’t take it back.”

“I know how a garage sale works. And I just, I think it will help and I need the extra cash too,” he said, keeping his voice neutral. Inside, Michael was hesitant but his mind was determined. He needed to completely let go of Luke Hemmings. “Can you help me set it up tomorrow? I still have to decide what items to sell,” he added as he stood up. Calum gave him a nod and he took it as a cue to leave.

*

Walking past the front door was emotionally straining enough.

-

Michael remembered how they acted when they first moved in, how much they acted like newly weds. He placed his arms on Luke’s back and under his knees as he carried Luke bridal style. Luke was persistent for Michael to put him down before they pass the front door as it might jinx their future. Of course Michael didn’t let that stop him. Luke’s thrashing, however, was a different story.

The blond was serious in his jinx theory that he was determined for Michael to put him down. It was playful as Luke swung his legs around and kept arching his back until Michael tried to go through the door just in time as Luke tried to straighten his back on Michael’s arms.

Michael turned frantic as he quickly went inside with Luke groaning from his agonizing pain. The younger boy was clutching his head as Michael laid him down on the couch before trying to figure out how to make it up to Luke. “Shit, fuck, I’m so sorry, I should’ve put you down. Are you bleeding? Fuck, don’t let me carry people again. I’m dangerous to everyone. Fuck,” Michael said, pacing in front of Luke. When Luke’s groaning started to become fainter, he stopped to look at him.

Luke was smiling at him as he gently shook his head. “Just get some ice and I’ll be fine. I’m not dying, Michael, calm down,” he said, massaging his surely bruised head. Michael was about to start with his string of apologies again before Luke dismissed him, “I know you’re sorry, I just really need ice on my head right now, okay?”

After Michael returned with an ice pack, he took a seat next to Luke and gently pressed the ice pack against his head. The blond ended up resting the other side of his head on Michael’s shoulder as he found the older boy’s free hand to intertwine their fingers. “This is a good first day, isn’t it?” he asked, this thumb gently stroking the back of Michael’s hand. “I’m not even being sarcastic,” he added quickly when he felt Michael slightly turn tense.

“I can’t see how hitting your head on a doorframe is considered a good day,” was Michael’s reply as he gently rested his head on Luke’s. He felt Luke shrug before he moved to find a more comfortable position. “I really am sorry.”

Luke shook his head as his fingers continue to stroke Michael’s knuckles. “I know,” he replied, bring their hands up to kiss Michael’s hand. “It beats out unpacking. You have a lot of shit, you know,” he continued, followed by a soft laugh that echoed in the semi-empty room. “And we’re cuddling, kind of, and that always makes a day good.”

He tried not to roll his eyes, he really did, but Michael couldn’t help himself. “Lame,” he said in a whisper, as if it was a secret. “Is it feeling a little better?” he asked, pulling the ice pack away from Luke’s head, as if testing the feeling. Luke nodded as he snuggled closer to the crook of Michael’s neck. “Maybe if you kiss me the pain will go away.”

A scoff came from Michael as he detached his hand from Luke’s to place the ice pack on the table. “How old are you?” he teased but his fingers were tilting Luke’s head up anyway. He leaned in and gave Luke a quick peck. Dissatisfied, Luke pouted and in understanding, Michael gave into Luke’s whims.

-

Michael tried to shake the memory away as he approached the couch. He eyed it before going to one side to push it near the front door. “You’re the first to go,” he whispered to the couch, using his pent up frustration into pushing the piece of furniture.

*

Michael spent hours rummaging through what once was _their_ stuff. Now, he wasn’t a very sentimental person and he could let go of items easily but looking at what Luke left behind, he knew it held too many memories to let it go so quickly. He ended up having everything scattered around and surrounding him as he contemplated what he should keep and sell.

With an audible groan, Michael flopped on the ground before jerking upright as something poked his back. “The fuck was that?” he exclaimed before turning around to look at the offending material. It was a box and Michael felt like throwing it against the wall. He picked it up and glanced at the mark on his finger again.

-

He remembers they wanted to try it out simply because Luke was curious. Michael already had several tattoos yet Luke continued to be bare of ink. If his memory stands, Luke told him he’s the only person he’d trust to put a mark on him. It was impulsive and partly stupid but at that moment neither of them cared.

Once they got home, Luke was eager to get the box open and read the instructions. The older boy watched in amusement as Luke read the little booklet that came with the kit. He watched intently as Luke’s face was almost unreadable, his expression not registering in Michael’s archives. He simply can’t tell what Luke was thinking about. “When you’re ready,” Michael announced, sitting in front of Luke with the scattered utensils between them.

“How much did it hurt when you got those?” the blond asked, pointing to the armbands on Michael’s arms. With how thick and dark it looked, the pain Michael faced must’ve been higher than getting the little ones on his fingers.

Michael’s eyes left Luke as it stared at the bands on his right arm. It looked cool when he decided to get it but he had forgotten whether there was significance to those tattoos in the first place. To add, the bands were professionally done so it doesn't compare to what they were about to do. Michael decided not to point that out to Luke. “It was bearable,” was his response, including a shrug. “Are you sure you want to do this?” Michael asked, placing a hand on top of Luke’s. “We could do it some other time.”

The younger boy looked through all the stuff in front of him: needles, gloves, gauze, wipes, ink, balm, and others. He was nervous but he wanted this, he was sure. “Let’s start small,” he said, picking up one of the needles. “Just put a little one on me just so I can say I finally have one,” he added, handing Michael the needle.

Hesitantly, Michael wore the gloves first before taking the needle from Luke, unpacking it from its sterile case. “What do you want then?” he asked, taking a look at the ink from the kit, reading the labels as Luke tried to think about it.

“An ‘M’ right here would be good,” he finally said after a few seconds, pointing at the inner side of his right pinky.

“God, you’re such a cliché, Hemmings,” Michael replied before opening the bottle of ink. “M for Michael, I presume?” he asked, quirking a brow.

Luke rolled his eyes as he scoffed. “Fuck no, M for men, of course,” he responded, followed by a light laugh. “But I guess Michael is a good meaning for it too,” he added before Michael gently shoved him away. “You need to get an ‘L’ too, for good measure.”

Michael pursed his lips as he nodded in consideration. “Yeah, I guess, I could tell people it means ‘laid’,” he added, smiling widely before he released a fit of laughter. The only thing Luke could do was shake his head as he pinched the bridge of his nose. “What? That’s a good word, you of all people should know I love that,” he defended, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

“Tattoo then sex,” Luke said, voice determined. “Come on, my nervousness is finally almost non-existent. Do it now before it returns,” Luke whined, almost shoving his right hand in Michael’s chest.

-

As he returned from his memory, Michael softly traced the letter on his finger. He smiled at the memory, remembering how much Luke had whimpered every time the needle came in contact with his skin. He then turned his attention to the box, putting it softly on the side. “I’m keeping you.”

*

The next morning, Michael woke up to his phone ringing matched with loud knocking on his door. He stood up and answered the call as he walked towards the front door. “Hello?” he said, not bothering to spare a glance at the caller ID. When he opened the door, he was met with Calum whose phone was pressed to the side of his face. “Hello?” he said to the phone once again.

“It’s me on the phone, dipwad,” Calum said, pushing Michael gently as he entered. Michael ended the call as he followed Calum through the house. When Calum reached the room, he saw the mess Michael started. Almost nothing was sorted. “And I thought you spent the night here to sort.” He turned to face Michael, “Please tell me you didn’t mope all night.”

The older boy raised both of his hands defensively, shaking his head to strengthen his defense. “There was a lot of stuff, it was hard to go through it all in one night,” he said, walking past Calum as he picked up a box from the side and placed the mess inside it. “This will all be for sale,” he said, remembering to skip past the small box.

“That’s almost everything,” Calum commented as he scanned the room. It was almost bare especially with the couch pushed to the side. “You’re selling the couch too?” he asked, pointing at the green sofa.

Michael walked towards the dark haired boy and gave him the box; he nodded with head and turned his head to the couch. “Yeah, I’m gonna live alone, I don’t need that big of a couch. I’ll use the money to buy a smaller one,” he said, walking over to it before patting the cushions.

Calum decided to not push further. He knew it was Michael’s coping mechanism; he tended to shield himself from everyone whenever he was going through something. He always preferred to deal with things alone and only told people about it as soon as it was solved. Calum wondered if he was like this with Luke. He wondered if Michael continued to have an armor when he was alone with Luke. The dark haired boy thought otherwise. He had been with them through their relationship. He knew they shared a bond and as much as it was sickeningly cute, it was admirable. They trusted each other so much.

When Michael called Calum about the break up, he couldn’t believe it, even responding with “Not a good joke, Mike. No, really, why did you call?” He realized his best friend was serious when he said it again, noticing the strain in his voice. He didn’t understand why they broke up, no one did. Though no one dared to try to make Michael answer, all they knew was it was a mutual decision. Looking at Michael now, he concluded it wasn’t.

“Everything here for sale?” he asked as he pointed the group of boxes near a cabinet. He looked back at Michael who was staring out the window.

-

Michael caught a glimpse of two skateboards leaning against the wall outside. Luke wanted to buy it just so he could try and reconnect with his inner skater persona. Michael only responded with “wanna break your arm again?” as he referenced to Luke’s failed attempt to impress girls when they were younger.

It took Luke a long time before he finally convinced Michael to try it out with him. “If I break anything, you’re not signing my cast,” Michael said, pulling away from Luke who was excitedly pulling him out the front door.

“I don’t need to, I’m gonna be signing the check for your cast.” With that, Luke was pulling Michael outside once again stopping only to pick up the skateboards, handing one to Michael. “I promise you’ll not break anything. I’ll teach you everything I remember.”

Michael held the skateboard tightly as he let Luke lead the way. “What are you going to teach me? You barely remember anything and you weren’t exactly good either,” he said, a smirk playing on his lips. He knew Luke had potential; Luke is one for having a multitude of talents. Luke simply groaned as he continued to lead their tread to the skate park.

When Michael realized where they were headed, he stopped, pulling Luke back in the process. “We’ll look like idiots around them. Can’t we just practice in our front yard?” Michael asked, detaching his hand from Luke’s. Both of them were extremely clumsy, they’d be nothing but embarrassed if they stayed here.

Luke gave Michael a genuine smile as he walked towards the older boy. “Who cares? And some of them are my friends, they wouldn’t mind us,” he said, wrapping his arms around Michael’s waist before kissing the tip of his nose. “Besides, we haven’t gone on a date in weeks. This would be a cute story to tell our grandchildren one day,” Luke added, walking back to his discarded skateboard.

“Grandchildren?” Michael asked, his eyebrow raised. Panic reflected on Luke’s face as soon as he realized he said that out loud. He was about to explain, even apologize, before he felt Michael’s hands on his face. “Don’t worry,” Michael said, stroking his cheeks before giving him a quick peck on the lips.

Luke released a sigh of relief and leaned into Michael’s touch. “You’re not mad?” he asked and Michael simply shook his head. “I get it if you are, I’m thinking so much ahead here. We haven’t even talked about getting married and here I am talking about grandchildren. Am I making you feel rushed?”

“No,” Michael whispered, before leaning in and giving Luke a proper kiss. It was soft and gentle, Michael wanted Luke to know he wasn’t mad at all. For all Luke knew, Michael had thought of it too. More times than he would probably admit. The older boy pulled away and smiled at Luke. “Someday, maybe.”

-

Calum ended up sprawled on the couch before Michael stopped staring through the window. “We’re getting rid of those skateboards outside,” Michael said, surprising Calum. The dark haired boy stood up and rubbed his eyes, almost on the brink of sleep.

“He left those too?” Calum asked, his brain-to-mouth filter still starting to reboot. Michael tensed at the way Calum said it, sounding sharp and laced with resent. “No, I don’t mean it like that. I just thought he would’ve brought it with him, I thought he was serious with the whole ‘reconnect with skateboarding’ goal of his.”

Michael decided to drop the topic completely, knowing Calum wasn’t exactly Luke’s biggest fan right now. Michael walked away and picked two boxes up before walking to the front door. “Cal, can you open the door for me? My hands are full,” he shouted, to which Calum complied immediately.

They started setting up the garage sale then: Calum fixing the items on shelves and Michael trying to make a sign. When he was satisfied, he hung it up by a post before he helped organizing things. As soon as the sign was up, people started approaching, looking through the stuff that was already in display.

Out of the corner of his eye, he could see two kids eyeing the skateboards so Michael walked over to them. “Want those?” he asked, getting the kids’ attentions. “If you’re tight on cash, I could negotiate with the price,” he added, smiling at the kids. Hopefully, he doesn't scare them away.

“How were you able to find couple skateboards? I didn’t know people made these,” one of the kids asked, pointing at the similar markings the boards had. “Was it yours and your girlfriend’s?” the same kid continued, smiling at Michael. They mustn’t be from around the complex; he and Luke weren’t ones to hide their affection anywhere.

Michael wanted to correct them but decided that there wasn’t really any point, he was selling these skateboards and that was that. “So, you want it? It'd be perfect for the both of you” he asked again when he noticed the kids' hands were intertwined, deciding to deflect the questions. The kids nodded and they dealt with the price, Michael making a good deal out of it.

When the kids left, he heard Calum refer a woman in Michael’s direction. Meeting halfway, he greeted the woman with a smile. “Anything I can help you with?” he asked, showing the woman a polite smile.

“That couch looks phenomenal, young man.” Michael stopped himself from scoffing at the nickname. “Are you sure you want to sell it?” the woman asked, turning to look at the couch that was being looked at by several other people.

“Of course, ma’am,” he replied with a nod. “Can’t wait to get rid of it, really,” he added, before running his fingers through his hair. Hopefully, his tone didn’t sound too eager.

Fortunately, the woman didn’t seem to notice Michael’s tone. “Lovely,” she said. And that was that, Michael finally made another sale.

People around the area were quick to hear about Michael's garage sale. A fair amount of people came by as the day continued on. Soon enough, people kept buying and the garage sale continued for a week. Michael was elated he finally was starting to move on. He felt accomplished.

*

“You know what I mean,” Luke said, voice stern as he looked up at Michael.

The older boy took a step back as he shook his head too violently. “No,” was all he could say before the back of his knees hit the couch. He sat on the couch, resting his elbows on his knees as his hands cradled his head. He could feel his head thumping, his pulse accelerating quickly. “That’s not what you mean, Luke.”

Michael heard Luke sigh, probably rubbing his face with one of his hands. “Michael…”

“No, don’t ‘Michael’ me,” the older boy said, almost shouting. “I do not understand this logic you have. We’ve talked about it before but I never really understood it. Is it because I’m not good enough for you now? Are you ashamed of me, Luke? Do you think I will end up tainting your name?” Michael started, standing up from his position, his anger finally reaching him. “Now that you’re signed, am I just another piece of your past you can include in your sob story to attract more people to like you?”

Luke’s eyes grew wide, surprised at Michael’s outburst. He knew it was going to be bad but he had no idea Michael would say these things to him. None of Michael’s allegations are true though. “You know that’s not true,” Luke defended, his feet glued to the spot. All he wanted to do was have Michael in his arms in that moment.

“You can’t tell me what I know,” Michael said, his finger pushing on Luke’s chest. “You can’t tell me what I know when everything I’ve ever believed in is suddenly useless. I thought I knew this was forever. I thought I knew we’d adopt children one day. I thought I knew one day we’ll get a call to babysit our grandchildren. You know what else? I thought I knew _you_.” There was no holding back now; Michael’s tears were staining his face. Quickly rolling down his cheeks as his chest heaved.

Luke started to cry at that moment too, looking up to halt the tears for a while. He dared to look at Michael. The older boy looked wrecked: bloodshot eyes, disheveled hair, and he was out of breath. “Michael, I love you.”

Michael scoffed before licking his bottom lip. “Is that another wrong thing I thought I knew?” he spat, cocking his head to one side. “Have you forgotten _everything_ that happened the past six years? Because I haven’t.” Michael was quick to wipe the tears on his face, not even stopping for a second. He need to let Luke know what he felt. “If that meant nothing to you, it meant everything to me. I was ready to spend the rest of my life with you, settle down, and finally be domestic. God, I was so stupid. I should’ve known Mr. Perfect couldn’t accept Mr. Flawed.”

“Michael could you shut up for a while and let me explain?” Luke said, his voice gaining volume as it strained him to stay calm. “We’ve talked about this, I thought you would understand.” All Michael could respond was a shake of his head; Luke took it as a cue to continue talking. “I’ll never be home. I’m going to always be somewhere around the world recording music or, if I’m lucky, touring. There’s always going to be rumors, threats, and mobbing even. I cannot expose you to that kind of stress. The people will eat you up and because you’re back here, I cannot be there for you,” he started to explain, taking a step towards Michael. Michael took a step back. Luke took a deep breath as he looked up again, his tears not stopping now. “I don’t want to do this, I hope you know that, at least. It’s just a better alternative.”

“A better alternative?! Are you even listening to yourself? Do you actually think I don’t know what comes with starting to make a name for yourself? Luke, for fucks sake, do you even know me at all? I don’t give a fuck about what people think about me and I trust you enough to tour around the world without me,” Michael said, cutting Luke off. “What is success when you have no one to celebrate it with? I have always been behind you, supporting you. Now that you’re actually starting to get somewhere, you’re pushing me away because you think it’s the better alternative?” Michael was fuming now, it’s a surprise he’s even trying to sway Luke.

Luke was starting to get furious now too. He knew he had no right but Michael was pushing all of his buttons. “Can’t you understand that this is hard for me too?”

The older boy shook his head. “Yeah, the hardest. You walk out of here with a career and you’ll be in another country, making it big. Hard, very hard. I don’t think I can handle being in your position right now,” Michael responded, the sarcasm dripping from his voice. “Also, don’t tell someone you love them on the day you break up with them. It makes you sound much more of an asshole than you really are.”

As Luke was about to say something, Michael mouthed a ‘no’ before grabbing his phone and keys and walking towards the door. “If you’re going to leave, do it soon. I’ll be at Calum’s until you get out of here.”

*

“Down to two items,” Calum said, seeing the remaining items on the table. “Think you’ll be able to sell these?” he asked, picking up Luke’s can of picks and an old little treasure chest.

Michael shrugged, considering his options. He could close up now and throw the remaining items away or continue until later that afternoon until he finally had to close. “Yeah, people are suckers for picks and small boxes nothing can really fit in. We’ll be able to sell it later.”

“I can’t believe you’re selling this,” a voice behind Michael said, grabbing the can from Calum. “Hurts, Michael.”

“That’s fresh, coming from you. Didn’t think you knew what hurt meant, seeing as you didn’t care enough to save me from feeling it,” Michael spat, recognizing Luke’s voice immediately. The presence of the blond boy surprised him but he wouldn’t say that out loud. Of all he knew, Luke Hemmings was just another musician to him now.

Calum had left them alone as soon as Luke took hold of the can, sensing the impending tension. “What are you doing here?” the older boy asked, not daring to turn around and look at Luke. “Shouldn’t you be recording in London or some shit?” he added, followed by a bitter laugh.

“I had a few days off and I wanted to know how you were doing. You weren’t responding to any of my texts and messages, I was getting worried,” Luke said, his voice weak. Michael knew that wasn’t his sole reason, he wouldn’t fly back just to find that out. “I thought I can do it,” Luke finally continued, his voice still weak but more audible. “I was stupid.” _You were_ , Michael thought. “I miss you, Michael.”

Michael missed him too but him showing up just like that was just not fair in Michael’s part. “It was your decision,” Michael said, continuing to focus his eyes on something else, his back turned to Luke. “You can’t just show up here and expect me to run into your arms,” he continued, fixing the small stall he and Calum set up for the garage sale.

“I didn’t expect you to run into my arms. I know I was a dick,” Luke responded, rubbing the back of his head. “Mikey, can you please look at me?” the blond practically whined, containing himself from walking up to Michael.

“Do you know why I did this? Why I sold almost everything inside the house?” Michael asked, finally turning around. His eyes were already reddening, his tears pooling at the bottom of his eyes. “You left me. You thought you’re entering a world that I couldn’t handle but guess what? _You_ couldn’t handle it yourself. I should blame you for everything but I’m above that. It was your decision and frankly I don’t want to involve myself with it. _With you_.”

“I love you, Michael, please.”

“You know I love you too, even after all this, I still love you. This probably would never go away but please, I’m begging you, l’ve had enough,” Michael replied. “You’ve made your choice and now I’m making mine. I am not someone you can run to when you can’t handle shit anymore,” he finished, picking up the can of picks and handing it to Luke. “Take it, I would’ve thrown it out if it wasn’t sold anyway.”

Luke’s tears were streaming as Michael started to walk away. “What does this mean then?”

“It means goodbye, Luke. _This_ is the last goodbye."

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to make it realistic, okay. Hope you liked it! 
> 
> Comments and/or kudos are always appreciated!


End file.
